Percy Jackson at Hogwarts
by coffee-tea-books
Summary: An AU where the characters from pjo go to Hogwarts. They aren't demigods, just normal students at Hogwarts. Join them on their journey through the years as they go through drama, relationships, classes and friendship. Rated T as I'm paranoid and there may be the occasional swear.


**Hey, so this is my first fanfic so if its crap, sorry. There aren't enough Hogwarts AU's where they are just students so i thought why the heck not.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan**

 **I also do not own Hogwarts (I wish) it belongs to JK Rowling along with the houses, classes and specific lingo**

 **Anyways enjoy and be sure to comment on what is good and what is crap.**

* * *

Percy was no stranger to the wizarding world, but this amazed him. He had never been to Diagon Alley before, he had no use to. What amazed him was the fact that this alley was unknown to the muggle world and given the amount of people there, he couldn't believe it.

He felt the same way after he gathered all his equipment and uniform for Hogwarts, when he reached platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express was huge and took his breath away. However, even though he was bursting with excitement, he hated the fact that he had to leave his mother. They had a very close bond and Percy was proud to admit he was a mamma's boy.

"You'll be fine, Percy. Hogwarts is a great school and you'll have tons of fun!" Sally Jackson was the most wonderful woman in Percy's eyes. Even when her son was about to leave for Gods know how long, she was still there for him and reassuring him.

"I'm nervous mom. What happens if I don't make any friends or it turns out I'm really bad at magic?"

"Percy, you're going to be fine, the other kids are just as nervous as you are, so it'll be easy to bond and make friends with them. As for the magic, you are talented, in more ways than some. You just need to learn, that's all. Hogwarts will help you with that, I'm sure." Sally said, her blue eyes shining. Percy smiled. His mom always knew how to cheer him up.

He hugged her tightly, as if letting go meant she would be gone forever. Sally just smiled and hugged him back. "I love you Percy, now go before the train leaves without you." She said as she kissed him on his head. Percy pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you at Christmas!" he shouted as he ran to the train, being careful of his trolley and owl, which he named Blackjack.

After putting his belongings in the storage compartment at the back, Percy boarded the train and waved to his mother one last time.

Walking through the train, Percy decided against the idea of joining a compartment full of people, so he opted to go into one that was empty.

After ten minutes of silence and staring absently out of the window, the door to the compartment opened, making him turn his head.

In the doorway stood a boy, behind him stood 4 others, 2 girls and 2 boys. The boy in the doorway had short blond hair and striking blue eyes. Though young, probably the same age as Percy, he looked brave and strong. Percy also noticed the scar above his lip. The first girl that stood behind him was very beautiful, the natural kind not the caked in makeup kind. Her multi-coloured eyes and long, brown hair seemed to compliment her dark complexion. She was smaller than the boy, but not by much. Behind her was another boy, who was shorter than her but only just. His wild curly black hair seemed to match the crazy look in his deep eyes along with the smirk he was wearing. The other girl also had curly hair, but not in a wild way like his. Unlike him, her hair looked more like princess curls, and her eyes were stormy grey and calculating. Percy thought she was breath-taking. Shaking his head and looking behind her, he studied the other boy. He was tall and had a muscular build, strange for a boy his age. He had cropped, black hair and looked like a huge teddy bear.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit in here, everywhere else is full." The blond boy asked. Seeing this opportunity, Percy followed with,

"Sure, I'm in here by myself anyways. I'm Percy." He said with a smile. The blond smiled back and sat across from him.

"I'm Jason, and this is Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Frank. We're first years" he pointed to them in order of which they came in. They all took their seats in the carriage as percy continued with,

"Same here. I grew up in the muggle world mostly, so I don't know that many wizarding folk." he said shyly. Although having a wizarding parent, he never really made friends with magical children, just muggles.

"Well now you do so don't worry." The one to speak was the girl Piper, who had taken her place next to Jason. To Percy's right sat Annabeth and Frank, with Leo next to piper.

"Thanks, Piper, right?" She nodded and smiled then turned to make conversation with Leo.

He turned his head to Jason, "So what happens when we get to Hogwarts? My mom told me that there's a sorting ceremony where we get put into houses?" Though he knew what Hogwarts was, he didn't really know the details like house names and living situations.

To his surprise, it wasn't Jason that spoke next, it was Annabeth. "The sorting ceremony consists of students sitting on a chair whilst the Sorting Hat is placed on your head to determine which house you will be in. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house represents a different personality trait. Gryffindor is bravery, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Ravenclaw is intelligence and Slytherin is ambition."

Percy stared at her with wide eyes. Personality traits? Percy doesn't know himself so how is a hat going to? "How does it know? Like, how does it determine what our personality is?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to be in Ravenclaw." Annabeth said in excitement. _For Ravenclaw, you have to be smart, so she must be pretty smart._ Percy thought.

Nodding his head, he looked out of the window. This was a lot to take in, but he wasn't nervous anymore. In the space of five minutes, he made 5 new friends. Hogwarts may not turn out to be as bad as he thought.

As the train grew closer to Hogwarts, Percy and his new found friends put on their robes and were talking about what the future may hold. "All I want is to get all the hot chicks!" Percy discovered that Leo was the joker of the group, along with being obsessed with getting a girlfriend, even though he's eleven.

Piper just rolled her eyes. "Leo, who in their right mind would fall for your tricks. Why bother about this stuff now? Surely there are more important things to think about." Leo laughed and replied,

"Piper, it's our first year! It's not that important, that and the fact that I'm already a master of magic." Percy highly doubted that Leo was a master of magic but decided against saying that out loud as the train came to a stop.

When they exited the train, they all followed a teacher to the boats. Percy couldn't believe the size of Hogwarts. He wondered how he would ever find his way around the castle. He turned his head to look at the others to see that they were also staring at the castle in awe. Annabeth most of all, her cold grey eyes shone with excitement as she stared at the school. As they got off the boats and started to enter the school, Percy was once again in awe of the insides of Hogwarts. Continuing up the stairs, Percy saw a grand door at the end of the hallway and assumed that this was their destination.

As the doors opened, Percy came face to face with a grand dining hall with four long tables in the centre and another reaching across the back. As he looked up he saw the night sky, only it wasn't at the same time. Annabeth turned towards him "It's just a spell. I assume it changes depending on the time of day and the season." Percy nodded and kept walking to the end of the room.

A teacher with brown hair and a stern face stood before them, with a stool beside her and hat on top. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Each student will have their name called out and when called, they will come up and be sorted into their house. This house will be the same till the end of your time here at Hogwarts and you will have classes with the other members of the house in the same year, along with sharing a dormitory and dining table." She unrolled the parchment in her hand and read the first name. "Jason Grace"

Behind him, Jason made his way forward and took a seat on the stool as the teacher placed the hat on his head. After a few moments of silence, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Excitement showed on Jason's face as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, being cheered and welcomed by the other students. Percy thought that Jason would get Gryffindor, he looked like he was brave.

The sorting carried on until only he and two other students were left. "Perseus Jackson."

Percy's eyes widened as he walked towards the stool and sat down. In his head, he could hear the hat speak. _Jackson, eh? Any relation to a Poseidon Jackson? Not to matter, this is about you after all. I see a lot of bravery in you, a lot of loyalty. Average intelligence so not Ravenclaw, but alongside these i can sense ambition and cunning. Hmm, where to put you? I know..._ "Slytherin!" Percy heard that bit out loud and almost lost his balance. As he walked to the Slytherin table, Percy couldn't help but think about what the sorting hat meant by mentioning his father. He sat down next to Piper, who was also placed in Slytherin and began eating. This is going to be an exciting first year.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter! Again leave a comment telling me if it's good or not, it will help. The next update will be in the next week or so, I'm not sure as school and crap. Anyway thanks for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
